everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Childish War
About A surprise Characters *Candance Løgner *Coco-Charlotte Pepper *Briar Beauty (small role) *partygoers (mentioned only) Ze actual story "Witch." CC rolled her eyes at Candance. 'Witch' was one of the two pitiful "insults" that Candance shot at her every time they happened to encounter one another. CC wasn't one to pick a fight, being a more passive-agressive sort of person, who turned hostile after a prolonged irritation session. Candance however found it necessary to yell either 'bully' or 'witch' at CC every single time the two met. And CC was done with it. Candy-dandy wanted a bully. A bully was what Candy-dandy was going to get. "Oh honey, please, go inflict your eternal loneliness and low quality insults on someone who gives two damns about how much you hate me. You have some serious issues with getting over it and it's spella annoying and stupid. It's not my fault that you haven't got a life or friends." CC snapped, her eyes flashing and defensive aura forming. Candance was stunned. CC had never quite gone that far as to actually lash out and jab that sensitive spot. A tightness formed in Candance's throat, blocking any comeback that tried to force its way out. Her eyes burned and threatened to cloud over with salty tears. No. I will not cry Candance thought, not realising that even her own thoughts weren't safe from the narration-hearing girl. CC was about to start on the fact that Candance's reaction was simply to cry and how wimpy it was and go on about why Candance didn't have friends when- "Girls, girls, please." Briar Beauty cut into CC's stream of thought that was slowly forming the whip that Candance was about to be hit with. "What do you want?" CC's hands curled into fists. "This is a partay! If you wanna have a battle- have a song battle!!! KARAOKE!" Briar said. The upbeat princess was unknowingly irritating CC further. Enough to make her mindlessly agree to Briar's solution, out of sheer annoyance. "Yeah, well I bet I could beat Candy-dandy with my eyes closed." Candance managed to force out "It's on, Pepper." At random, Briar chose a song and gave both Candance and CC a mic. The lyrics flashed in front of them, unneeded as the music started. A silent agreement for Candance to be Rin and CC to be Len. The slow introduction was Candance's part "Once upon a time, yes a very long time ago, there was a school so noble and old whose students were very close and on and on it gooooooees-" "Hey do it right!" CC snapped "Now to your throne- the teacher starts the show. Ready go, a knife and a fork to point in your face, I’ll take you any day!" "After all, we're noble- the princess class. Grandest and richest of families so don’t ever look down on us." Candance sang back, stronger than at the start "So bow down to us, you peasants, standing here’s your prince and princess, we’re here to call to attention all of your mistakes." CC rolled her eyes "Hey, hold up, hold up, aren’t you lying again? Whataya bet you can’t see through anything I throw at you?" Candance lying was a big lie in itself, but that was the song, so... "Right, right, right right, I'll leave them under you since you wan' it so bad." Candance giggled. Next came the part that fit the pair like a glove. "You’re just so annoying! God, just so annoying! Acting high mighty around me like you’re the queen. Ready aim and fire, gong that never tires. Rioting tonight, it’s a war but not a fist fight." "Causing so much trouble, see my mischief double. C’mon, boy, you gotta admit that I do it in style. And for buying at this “special bargain sale” I thank you for your princess service, beat you fair and square!" After a short instrumental, CC began the next verse "Back to backing away, retreat. But I have an idea to beat. Giving into her puerile goals. We’re head to head and toe to toe. Who the hex do you think I am? Yeah, I’m the storybook, that’s a slam. Calling me so dumb, thinking that I’ll run. Maybe humility is not so bad!" "Now, now, everyone, come and take my hands please It’s only natural that I’m tranquil. If you really didn’t know, I cheat by nature. Always reaching for that one thing greater. It’s in my blood, you know we’re famous for our war strength. This one here, that one there, everywhere!" "Right, right, guess who earned a gold crown for fairy good job." CC laughed. "You're just so annoying! God you're so annoying! Acting high and might around me like you are the King!" Candance was running out of breath. Candance looked at CC in the eyes. CC looked back and some sort of understanding formed between them. And they burst out laughing for no reason at all. "This is too fast..." Candance gasped "How the spell do they sing this quick?!" "It's hilarious!" CC said in between laughs. Partygoers looked confused. Candance and CC were the worst of enemies and now they were laughing like the best of friends. After their giggles session, CC went back to looking Candy dead in the eyes. "We're still enemies." "Definitely." Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction